No More Ghostbusters
by ozodantae
Summary: This is an attempt at a Ghostbusters Fanfiction. please comment and favorite. Thank you for all your support :)


No More Ghostbusters.

Do you ever wonder why you never hear about the Ghostbusters anymore? Their feats of taking down the paranormal were legendary, making them huge heroes of mankind, but eventually one day they just completely vanish. There was nothing about them in the papers anymore. There were no police records of them going missing. There was absolutely nothing. For many years, but what was the reason? Why did they just disappear without a trace? Unfortunately, I am the only person that knows about what happened. I am the only one who knows the answer to the mystery of our fallen heroes. I am the only one who knows how one night when they went to help some poor soul sealed their fate. If you want to know, then please listen closely. Listen with caution, for my words may haunt you for the rest of your life. So if you are faint of heart, please don't listen to my tale. Otherwise, please listen at your own risk.

Many years ago in the Halloween of 1990, the Ghostbusters has become famous all over the world for defeated Vigo the Carpathian, the entity which had nearly destroyed New York City. Peter Venkman had received a call for a special assignment from a Mr. Richardson out of state; however this wasn't the normal routine assignment. The call for the assignment had been done discreetly and the payment was to be under the table. At first, whole team, especially Peter and Ray, were concerned about the shadiness of the offer. It seemed like a bad idea to take on this sort of ghost hunting mission; however they all realized that they couldn't just ignore the assignment. From the behavior of the mysterious Richards, the paranormal activity seemed to be far worse than just a normal routine ghost catching. Since they had been through hell trying to stop dark spirits, they decided to take every necessary precaution in case of danger. Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston left the next day in the ECTO 1, driving towards Mr. Richard's estate.

It took them all day to get to Mr. Richard's estate. The sun was midway through setting. The Ghostbusters were able to get a good look at the house arising in the difference. It was an old style house but it was huge. It was almost the size of a mansion. As the ECTO 1 made it to the Richard Estate, All four of them felt a sense of dread within their hearts. After all the shit they had seen, something made them feel mortally afraid of what lay ahead of them. Egon kept fidgeting with his glasses; Wilson stared out the car window. Ray was shuddering with fear as Peter nervously shifted the wheel around of their Hearse. All the Ghostbusters faced there lives of hunting ghosts with a sense of comedy. They were always light hearted, even in the face of the worst situation, but something about this time made them all afraid of what was inside that mansion.

They carefully drove up past a large flower garden that lay in between the house and the entry way. The Ecto 1 came to a halt as the Richard's estate stood towering above the Ghostbusters. All four of them exited the car and trudged to the front door. Egon, being the smartest of the four, spoke his concern about the whole situation. Even though everyone else felt it, Peter shrugged it off and said the usual joke, trying to hide his fear behind his sarcastic disposition. Ray knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Eventually, The Ghostbusters were greeted by Mr. Richards. They all saw that he was a man in his mid-thirties, with a shabby black suit, shoulder length hair, and cold icy blue eyes.

He spoke in a very perverse, very creepy tone as he coldly smiled and invited them for refreshments, but the Ghostbusters declined. They all figured that the sooner they get done with this assignment done, the better. Ray suggested they split up and search around the house and see if they can find any readings on their PKE Meters. So they decided to gear up with their Proton Packs and began to walk around the corridors of the house. Not soon enough, they began to pick up readings all over the house. In the corner of their eyes, all the Ghostbusters thought they could hear voices uttering harsh whispers, as well as dark figures in the corners of their eyes. Laughter of what sounded like an evil being echoed in their minds. As they went deeper into the house, they began to realize that the house had eerie decorations. Bloody paintings of sacrificial paintings hung on the wall, as well as creepy statues of weeping children lay in the wake. All the Ghostbusters were even afraid to go into the rooms, but they persevered and tried to hide their fears. Even Peter wasn't in his normal happy mood. What they found in the rooms were nothing but more dark and disturbing imagery. Even still, the darkness was still following them. Egon's usually clear head was full of paralyzing fear. Ray and Winston did their best to overcome their fear too, but it was impossible.

They search floor to floor, feeling uncomfortable as they went, until they all met up in the living room area. The PKE Meters were almost useless, as it seemed that the whole house was filled with it. Egon thought it was best to leave, since this place gave all of them chills, but all of a sudden a huge, blood curdling scream came out from the hallway. All four of them ran together as fast as they could with their Proton Packs. As they all ran down the hallway. They heard the same displaced laughter echoing louder and louder in the hall. Quiet voices seem to be pleading for their lives as they ran towards the source of the chaos. Screams that were growing louder every minute, as they seemed to be mixed with the laughter, making a cacophony of sound deafening to the ears. They eventually found a room that it seems that all the dark sounds they were coming from. Ray and Winston tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Peter and Egon decide to break the door down and all four of them use all their force to knock the door open.

Nothing was on the inside except what seemed like the Master Bedroom. The room was filled with the same violent imagery on the walls. The bed was covered in blood and in disarray. The Ghostbusters were confused, even mortally afraid of what was happening. None of them could tell if they were hallucinating or the stuff they were hearing was real. Egon suggested that they look through the room, so they began to search carefully, unsure of what might happen next. After searching a statue in the room, Ray found a switch leading that opened a hidden room underneath the bed. Reluctant to go in, they slowly crept into the dark abyss that lay at the bottom at the hole.

At the bottom was the beginning of what looked like a tunnel. They began to walk close together down the hole so as to not lose one another. It was so dark down there that it took any shred of hope right out of them. Luckily, Peter pulled out a flashlight so they could see, but eventually it went out as well. They felt their way through the dark, cold passageway as the screams and laughter began again, letting they fall into their fears even deeper. Peter was out of things to say. He remained speechless the entire time. Ray, Egon and Winston were not doing any better. The darkness was getting to them. Egon's cool, logical head had become lost in darkness, unable to think. Winston felt like running away, wishing he had never joined. Then out of the darkness, the Ghostbusters saw what seemed to be a very dim glow a few feet in front of them. The glow was barely visible, barely able to keep them sane. They felt around for a while until they found what felt like a door. Slowly but cautiously, Peter opened the door as it opened with a creak. He slowly crept into the room as Ray, Egon, and Winston followed behind.

They were in a huge room underground covered with torches. All four of the Ghostbusters had to catch their breaths as they saw blood on the floor, as well as what looked like runes for a satanic ritual written in the same blood. Ray and Peter froze in their tracks. Egon and Winston let out a little yelp and froze. They started to hear the laughter of the manic children again as the screams for help continued to circle through the air. The air became thick and barely breathable. In a flash of the darkest light, Mr. Richards came out from nowhere as he smiled devilishly. He laughed as his body morphed into a fiery hell spawn. All four of the Ghostbusters finally let out a scream of terror so loud and heart felt that it made them jump in place. They all froze as the demon Richards looked at them menacingly with dark glowing eyes. Peter reacted and shot Richards with demonic energy, but it didn't work out. He laughed maniacally raised his arms. The Proton Packs disintegrated into nothing. The Ghostbusters said nothing. They couldn't. they knew that they were trapped. He mouthed three little words as the team quivered in fear:

WELCOME TO HELL….

When Richards completed his sentence, he let out a huge bellowing roar. Winston ran away, done with standing around and waiting to die, he looked back once as he saw the other Ghostbusters burst into flames and scream out for him as they died around the demon Richards. They had been tricked. Richards wanted the Ghostbusters dead, and now he got his wish. he was demon who liked to entice victims into coming to his mansion, and in the end he got 3 of the greatest heroes protecting mankind from the paranormal. There was no word of their death. There was no funeral, no service. People wondered where their fallen heroes had disappeared to, but in the end they eventually gave up on the promise on them ever coming home and went on with their lives.

Now you may wonder why I know so much about the Ghostbusters, or why I'm telling you. Well…I am Winston. I was the only one of my group that made it out of Mr. Richard's mansion. I haven't said anything else…because I know he's out there to get me…somewhere. I don't want to draw any more attention to myself so I live in hiding. I'm telling you the story because I know my life will be over soon. Eventually I will be hunted down by that demon, and I needed to tell the story to someone who I can trust. So, as a favor to me and their memory, please don't forget about us. Please don't forget about the legacy of the Ghostbusters.


End file.
